


Aliens’ Universe

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OR IS IT, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: When Leo pushes himself too hard, his two loves are there to get him back on his feet. They're acting a tiny bit strangely, though. They are normal enough to be able to fool just about anyone, but not him. He knows them too well......Perhaps it was all a dream?





	Aliens’ Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I am dedicating this to my friend, Emi! Thank you for pulling me further into this poly ship~

The world distorts. One turns into two, and then two turns into three. Some are transparent, all are bizarrely shaped. The usual crisp edges blurring together – hazy. Everything is wavering; tilting from one side to the other.

Dizzying. Alluring. Beautifully disordered. Like ripples in the chaotic sea from the droplets of rain during a thunderstorm. A tropical storm about to make landfall.

It’s scorching, but it’s freezing.

It’s hot, but he’s shivering – body covered in a sheen of cold sweat. His clothes stick to his body uncomfortably; the wet material chilling his body additionally.

Colors begin to blend together.

His body screams out in pain with every move he makes, with every shudder quivering through his muscles. His heart beats to the tempo of its own extratone song – to the world’s fastest music genre. He grips at his shirt, right above the pumping organ. His arm wants to deny the movement; fingers hardly clinging to the fabric.

The continuous thrumming of notes increases the pressure within his skull; it grows deeper and deeper, more maddeningly threatening. The atmosphere is crushing him, holding him immobile. His eyes begin to ache, the world brightly washed in a watercolor haze.

Moistening his throat with a swallow of saliva makes his stomach turn. All of the butterflies that have ever lived within him fly against the walls of organs like drunken men. They fall to the ground, only to get back up and angrily try again to escape the confines of reality.

A drop of perspiration slides down teasingly across his jawline. It stretches out thinly – further and further until it snaps apart.

Is this a sign that the aliens are here?

Will they capture everyone?

He takes a step forward, almost pitching head first towards the ground. The floor is not where he remembers it to be. Still, no matter what obstacles he has to face, no matter what the aliens do to their world, he has people he needs to protect.

The view before him remains a warped battleground. Enemies growing in numbers rapidly as they divide from the original.

He needs to get to them. Take up his sword, once more.

The light in his world goes out.

He blinks and blinks, forcing his eyes shut with a crinkle to his brow before opening them again.

Everything remains pitch black.

He has been blinded. The aliens have made the lively world a dark place – not even a shadow stands a chance in this universe any longer.

He has to get to them.

He has to.

No matter how much he senses his eyelids opening and closing, the world does not return. He takes a step forward, regardless.

Failure is not an option.

Vertigo overrides his body. The air rushes across his face.

He’s moving, but his feet haven’t left the ground.

A deep, baritone sound breaks through the melody of his heart’s 1000 beats-per-minute song.

It’s hot.

The aliens have come.

His body is abruptly moving on its own. Both feet have left the solid Earth.

The aliens are transporting him to their home.

He closes his eyes, world becoming inky on his own accord. His body finally succumbs to the unknown and goes limp.

He couldn’t get to them in time…

High pitched beeps rising in crescendo filters their way through his ears and into his mind.

Steady. Rhythmic.

It pierces through the foggy haze of his consciousness, slipping through the cracks and grabbing his hand to pull him out of the water.

The sound’s noise level stabilizes.

Sluggishly, he opens his eyes – only to squint them closed a moment later. The world is too bright. Brighter than the natural sun. The harsh white light stings at his eyes.

A slight, hushed groan escapes his throat.

“Leo-kun?” Something shifts and an object creaks. “Are you awake?”

The familiar, heart stopping voice is laced with agony.

Leo makes an extra effort to force his eyes open, turning his head towards the voice. His cheek presses against something soft and cool. “Sena…”

His voice is hoarse, crackling with every syllable.

“…Idiot…” A relieved breath leaves Izumi’s lips. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

Wait…

Yet, before he could protest, Izumi is getting up from the chair pulled up to the side of the bed and exits the room.

Only the beeps accompany him now.

Looking towards the sound, his cheek scrapes against the pillowcase. Heart monitor.

Regaining his senses one by one, Leo realizes there are a number of wires attached to his body. A stab wound on his inner elbow twinges and the prison around his index finger squishes the appendage annoyingly.

The walls are pure white. The floor, the bedsheets, the ceiling – all the same, tasteless shade.

Hospital, Leo realizes.

The door opens after a quick knock.

“Tsukinaga-san, good evening.” An adult garbed in a white lab coat greets. “How are you feeling?”

Leo stares at them for a moment, “Fine?”

A cough escapes from his lungs.

The doctor smiles sympathetically, coming over with their stethoscope ready. “Do you know why you’re here, Tsukinaga-san?”

Leo shakes his head, eyes searching for a familiar face. Finding Izumi just a few steps away calms his mind. “Not… really?”

His voice is still scratchy.

After listening to whatever doctors listen to, they pull away and put the medical device back around their neck. “You got yourself quite a high fever and collapsed.”

“Oh…”

“From your test results, it is a product of stress, dehydration, low nutrition, and a cold on top of it.” The doctor makes sure to look into his eyes as they speak. “Are you not getting enough to eat and drink at home?”

Leo feels panic well up within his heart. “N-No! I just… forget to eat and drink. My parents make enough food.”

He coughs again, tilting his head into his shoulder.

The doctor nods slowly, carefully weighing the truth of the words. “Okay. And can you tell me anything you remember before collapsing? Loss of vision or hearing? Heavy breathing and cold sweats? Were you lightheaded?”

Wracking his mind proves useless. Everything from the day is a blur. Leo shakes his head again.

The doctor nods once more. “Don’t worry, that is very common in these situations.”

His body aches…

“We’ve given you some medicine to bring down your fever.” The doctor continues. “We’ll monitor you for another hour or so, and if everything is stable, you will be able to return home tonight, Tsukinaga-san. Strict bedrest for, at least, four to five days, okay?”

“Four to five?”

He has things to do… Knights has things to do. He’s their King, he can’t just-

“I’ll make sure he gets five.” Izumi says.

“Dependable friend you have here, Tsukinaga-san.” The doctor chuckles. “Aren’t you lucky?”

Boyfriend, actually. And he is lucky to have Izumi, very lucky, but that isn’t the issue here. “But-!”

Leo’s lungs protest the sudden rise of his voice.

“Strict bedrest.” The doctor repeats, preparing to leave. “We’ll get you something for that. If you start to feel worse, call for me immediately, okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” Izumi answers for him, bowing his head.

Leo feels a whimper crawling up his throat. His muscles hurt and his insides feel too warm. The inspiration is halted, not a single music notes sings through his mind.

“Hm? Do you need something, Ou-sama?”

He turns to his side, curling up a bit as the movement tumbles his weak stomach. Bringing his hands to cuddle close to his chest, Leo says, “Stay with me, Sena?”

“Of course.”

An hour and a long lecture later, Leo is discharged from the hospital.

“I’ll get us a taxi, wait here.” Izumi informs, about to walk away.

“You didn’t bring your motorbike?”

“There is no way I’m risking you falling off.” Izumi growls. “You’re barely staying on your feet, right now.”

“I’m fine~” Leo sings croakily, taking a small hop and spinning on the balls of his feet. “See?”

Everything protests the sudden exertion severely and his bones and muscles send out sharp pain signals. Leo forcibly halts the cough that wants to shoot out of his body, holding it within his throat uncomfortably as he shows Izumi a tight-lipped smile.

His battle partner looks worried, stepping close and nearly putting out an arm just in case.

Leo harshly swallows the cough down. “Let’s take a detour home~”

His world suddenly tilts.

“Leo-kun!” Izumi catches him in his arms, Leo’s head safely getting pulled into his chest. The model lets out a relieved breath. “Okay. Okay. Just stop moving.”

Izumi must have felt the shivers still wracking his body, because he steps back and takes off his school blazer to drape it around Leo’s shoulders.

“I’m fine…” He repeats in a quiet voice, but clutches the sides of the clothing closed. Izumi’s lingering warmth feels so pleasant…

“Get on.” Izumi is suddenly kneeling in front of him, showing his back. “Hurry up, Ou-sama.”

“Are you sure?” Leo restlessly fidgets. He’s sure Izumi can carry him, but to carry him all the way to his house? He only meant to ease Izumi’s anxiety, not make him work harder. “I’ll walk.”

Izumi looks over his shoulder, irritation rising in his voice and a strange gleam coating his eyes. “You were admitted to the hospital! Just-!” He bites his tongue, turning forward stubbornly. “Just take care of yourself…”

“Okay.” Leo sighs out. He puts his cold hands on Izumi’s shoulders and slowly leans his weight onto his boyfriend’s back. “Sorry, Sena…”

“If you’re sorry, then make sure to get better quickly.”

Izumi carefully slides his hands under Leo’s knees and heaves him up onto his back. The little hop Izumi takes to shift his hands a little higher makes Leo’s head spin, but he keeps the protest within throat.

From then on, every step Izumi makes is careful but quick.

The cough Leo is desperately keeping inside his body claws its way up his esophagus. He closes his mouth urgently, but the pressure wracks his body too severely. The coughs are wet, muffled as he turns his mouth into his arm. He unconsciously tightens his grip on Izumi’s shoulders.

Soon, his lungs are temporarily relieved. It leaves him out of breath and he ends up leaning his forehead against Izumi’s shoulder. “Sorry…”

“Stop saying that… Your house is not that much farther.”

Leo hums, turning his head to lay his cheek on Izumi’s shoulder instead. Drops of liquid sprinkle across the back of Izumi’s neck…

Izumi is getting tired.

“Sena… I’ll hold out, so can you buy me something?”

“What the hell are you saying now, delusional king?”

“There’s a convenience store right at the train station. Buy me something.”

“Ugh, fine. Tell me what you want and stop talking.”

Leo grins, rubbing his cheek onto Izumi’s shirt. “Ice cream?”

“No.”

“My throat hurts, I want something cold.”

“Cold will only hurt it more, stupid.”

“Sena is being mean~ Can’t you spoil me?”

Izumi clicks his tongue, hopping to keep Leo from slipping further down. “I’ll get you something sweet, but it can’t be too cold, okay?”

Leo easily agrees to the request. Truthfully, he believes his stomach will just reject any kind of food and it will be heaved back out. However, this way, Izumi can put him down and walk around without his extra weight weighing him down for a while.

When they get to the store, Izumi makes Leo hold onto his arm as they go around picking up this and that. In the end, Leo is gifted with custard pudding, but he isn’t allowed to consume it until they get to his home.

“Here. Open.” Izumi says, twisting open a wrapper and holding out something small and round.

Leo lets him slip it in between his lips. The throat lozenge is sweet, coating his insides with relief.

“Don’t choke on it. Ready?” Izumi asks, kneeling back down, their shopping bag hanging from his wrist.

“I’ll hold it.”

“Just shut up and get on. Who knows what will happen to your house the longer we leave it.”

As he lets Izumi move him around to piggy back him once more, Leo wonders what he means…

Entering Leo’s bedroom and seeing the lump under his covers on the bed tells him the whole story.

“Hey, Kuma-kun.” Izumi growls, carefully balancing and lifting a foot to poke at the other boy’s stomach with a sock covered toe.

Ritsu lets out a cute mutter, ruby eyes opening to peer at them. “Oh… Welcome home…” He yawns without a care. “I kept the bed nice and warm for you, Ou-sama~”

Izumi huffs tiredly, finally bending down and letting Leo’s feet settle on the ground. “Get out.”

“So mean~” Ritsu trills. However, he does crawl out, making sure to keep any body heat he leaves behind trapped beneath the blankets. “You look unsteady already, Ou-sama. Come on, come here.”

Ritsu reaches out and tugs on Leo’s hand, making Leo settle next to him, seated on the bed.

“What are you-” Leo is interrupted by a cough. “Doing here?”

“To take care of you~” The self-proclaimed vampire sings once more. “I promised mama and papa Tsukinaga and adorable Rucchan that they can leave without worries~”

“Don’t give people weird nicknames.” Izumi shakes his head at Ritsu’s casualness as he stays kneeling on the ground. Reaching out, the model takes one of Leo’s feet and slips off his shoe, then the other. When they entered the house, Izumi had toed off his own shoes and carried Leo up the stairs saying he wouldn’t risk Leo busting his head open.

“They didn’t mind.” Ritsu chuckles, taking both school blazers off of Leo’s shoulders, followed by the hooded jacket and necktie.

Once his shoes are taken by Izumi, Leo is gently pushed down by Ritsu, taking the warm spot he vacated.

“Oh…” Leo realizes just before his head hits his pillow. “Ruka-tan had a band recital tonight. I should-”

Izumi interrupts him. “Don’t you dare.”

“Relax, Ou-sama.” Ritsu adds, still sitting on the edge of the bed. He reaches out and wrings a small cloth that is soaking in a bowl of water. “Rucchan said it was fine. Fufu~ she even made me pinky promise to take care of you. I never break my promises, you know?”

A shiver travels throughout Leo’s whole body as his bangs are gently swept to the side and the damp cloth is laid on his forehead.

“I’m going to put everything away.” Izumi says, standing up and gathering the grocery bag and Leo’s shoes in one hand.

“Secchan.” Ritsu grabs Izumi’s free hand, bringing it up to cuddle against his cheek. He lowers his voice to a whisper, “You’re tired. Lay down.”

Leo peers at them silently through the corner of his eyes. He can’t hear what Izumi says in return, but his mouth forms the words ‘I’m fine.’

The model leans forward and presses his lips to Ritsu’s forehead.

Taking advantage of the position, the self-proclaimed vampire tilts his head back further, raising a hand to lay across the back of the other boy’s neck. He kisses Izumi in that smooth, yet dynamically controlling way he does.

Leo opens and closes his eyes tiredly. Ritsu leans back somewhat, inching closer to him.

The bed jerks once as Izumi’s knee collides against Ritsu’s, twice as the model’s other hand crashes down onto it – grocery bag getting slammed into the side of the piece of furniture and shoes falling to the floor. Izumi attempts to jerk his captured hand away, but Ritsu holds fast.

Leo is very confident that Ritsu’s lips are curving into a satisfied smirk within their kiss at having gained dominance over Izumi. As usual.

“Kuma…kun.” Izumi growls in between insistent nips.

Ritsu pulls back and chuckles breathily. “Still won’t stay with us?” He pauses, disposition turning solemn. “I’ll do it…”

“It’s fine.” The model whispers in reply, laying his forehead against Ritsu’s for a moment before pulling back.

This time, Ritsu allows his hands to drop, releasing Izumi’s head and hand. “Alright.”

“Yell if there’s anything.”

“‘kay~” Ritsu agrees playfully.

After gathering Leo’s shoes once more, Izumi leaves the room.

Ah… his throat is scratchy. Leo wants to speak more, but it becomes increasingly difficult as coughs are ripped out of his lungs.

Ritsu turns his eyes to him. “Secchan left cough drops, want one?”

Leo shakes his head, a shiver wracking his body once more. He absently contemplates that he has never seen such an anxious expression cross Ritsu’s face before.

With a sigh, Ritsu readjusts the damp cloth on Leo’s forehead as it slips. “Are you cold? Want to cuddle?”

“It’s fine. You’ll get sick if you two stay here for any longer.” Leo exhales breathily, bringing the covers up to his chin. “You should go home.”

“I told you, I made a promise.” Ritsu climbs over Leo and slips back into the blankets, taking as little space as possible. He lays his forehead onto Leo’s boney shoulder and wraps an arm around his abdomen. “Warmer?”

Leo hums affirmatively. It is warmer. The addition that someone is by his side fills his heart more so.

Just as his eyes begin to slip shut, the door to his room is opened.

Izumi is back. With him trails an aroma of something that would normally make Leo’s stomach growl gluttonously.

“You’re tired, I know. But get up and eat a little bit, okay?” The model urges in a low tone, setting the tray of food on the desk, careful of all of the scattered sheet music.

As good as it smelled, Leo’s currently weak stomach will definitely heave it back up. “I’m not hungry…”

“You should be.” Izumi hisses, yet quickly gets himself back together. “It’s clear soup. At least have some of the broth, Ou-sama?”

“You have always liked Secchan’s cooking. You know it’ll taste good.” Ritsu encourages, bringing an elbow under himself to lift his upper body.

Stubbornly, Leo shakes his head, the damp cloth slipping onto the pillow. If he eats now and pukes, that’s more for Izumi to clean up.

The model walks over, pulling along the desk chair. He silently reaches for the cloth and drops it back into the bowl. Droplets of water cling to the outside of the bowl and slowly drip down onto the end table. The water inside is cold, cold enough to turn the water vapor in the air into tangible liquid. “You can’t get better if there’s nothing in you…”

Leo bites his bottom lip, hearing the silent plea in Izumi’s voice.

He hates to disappoint Izumi.

Izumi switches the bowl and the tray from their spots and sits down in the desk chair. He swirls the soup gently with the eating utensil before scooping up a spoonful of the liquid. Izumi gently blows on it. “Just a little bit, alright?”

“I-” Another cough cuts him short. “I don’t want to throw it back up, Sena…”

The model forlornly looks down at the soup he made, spilling the liquid from the spoon back inside.

“It’s rare to see Secchan sulk like this.” Ritsu whispers under his breath.

Leo’s heart twangs at the sight.

Izumi lets out a lamented sigh as he takes another spoonful and sips it within his own mouth.

Leo and Ritsu blink their eyes in confusion.

The model stretches forward, steadying a knee on the bed. He slips a hand behind Leo’s head and urges it upwards.

Leo lets out a surprised gasp, which is muffled by Izumi’s lips. Warm liquid spills into his mouth in a rush, a trickle escaping to run down his chin. Even with all of the liquid completely passing between them, Izumi does not let up. Soft, thin lips caress against his own, stealing his breath.

Trying to escape is futile. The fingers in his hair press just a little firmer. Leo tightly closes his eyes, hands moving to Izumi’s shoulders. After a moment, he relents; relaxing in Izumi’s secure embrace.

Izumi is in pain.

Ritsu is in pain.

They love him a lot, after all.

He is forced to swallow the liquid down as his lungs scream for breath.

The model releases his lips after another sweet sweep and stands back up. “See? It’s fine. Your stomach won’t reject something so bland.”

Ritsu huskily chuckles, using his thumb to wipe away the spilled broth from the corner of Leo’s mouth. “Feed me like that too~”

“No way! Feed yourself.” Izumi’s cheeks flame up.

After licking his thumb clean, Ritsu lays his head back down right next to Leo’s. “Are we all sharing a bowl?”

Izumi narrows his eyes, the effects lessened due to the color on his cheeks. “Kuma-kun…”

“Are you hungry, Rittsu? You can eat most of it.” Leo turns his head, their noses nearly brushing against each other. “Sena will feed you like that if you keep asking.”

Ritsu edges closer, rubbing the tip of his nose with Leo’s briefly.

“Ou-sama…” Izumi growls next, sitting on the bed with a mood. “Just eat first, jeez.”

“You’re going to get sick, Sena.” Leo replies worriedly.

“Then stop being stubborn.”

The next time Izumi brings the spoon to his lips, Leo grudgingly drinks it down. He feels the grin Ritsu is sprouting as the other boy presses his lips onto his shoulder. Izumi finally listens to his protests when the bowl is half empty and leaves the room to wash it in the kitchen.

“Let’s nap, Ou-sama.” Ritsu whispers, cuddling up to Leo even more.

Leo turns so his back is facing Ritsu and scoots closer. The arm Ritsu has draped around his middle is caught in Leo’s. He brings his boyfriend’s hand to hug against his chest. “Mm…”

“Secchan, join us.”

Leo forces his eyes to stop drooping close when Ritsu’s voice rings in his ears.

“We’re definitely getting sick if we continue on like this.” Izumi replies, sitting in the desk chair that is still pulled up next to the bed. “This is close enough, right? I have school work I need to read over.”

“Secchan~ Don’t be mean to your patients~ Let us steal the warmth of your blood.”

“You’re not my patient.”

“Sena…” Leo croaks, a cough escaping in dry heaves, reaching a hand out of the blanket carefully. “Stay until I fall asleep?”

Izumi’s clear blue eyes pierce into his own. After a moment, Izumi gets onto the bed with them, laying on top of the covers on his side and faces them.

“Sleep.” The model murmurs. “Sleep and get better soon, Leo-kun.”

Leo nods, tilting his head to tuck underneath Izumi’s chin.

The room becomes silent, only the chirping of the nocturnal creatures awakening resounding within it.

His eyes begin to slip shut once more, but he fights the desire. Just a little longer. He wants to relish in their warmth, just a little longer.

Izumi begins moving, his arm comes up and slides under Leo’s neck, bending to be able to stroke his hair. Ritsu shifts a bit lower, as well, resting his forehead in between Leo’s shoulder blades.

A soothing sound begins to drift into the air. A familiar hum. A familiar song. Ones he has worked with since the year before.

The melody is steady. Slow.

Another humming tone joins in.

He is so weary. Exhausted.

There has been so much to do, so much to fight for.

So many people that have fallen…

Hums transform into whispered words of make believe, “Taking up this sword, we’ll make a promise to you~♪”

The heart wrenching message behind the saccharine melody nearly makes the tears overflow. The sentiments of the past catching his wounded heart off guard.

The warmth surrounding him sooths his feathered soul. They pray for his safe passage.

For now, no longer can he stay with them.

He wishes to be laid to rest.

The waterlogged world begins to grow dim, edges fading to black.

“♪~♪~♪~”

“To be called the true king. Checkmate. We are the unfading star knights.”

“Good afternoon, Ou-sama~” He is greeted with a sweet trill the moment he opens the door wide.

“Naru, hello.” Leo responds. Looking around, he notices that his two loves are missing from within the studio. “No Sena and Rittsu?”

Tsukasa pipes up with a confused tone. “What are you saying, Leader?”

“What?” Leo tilts his head.

“Izumi-chan and Ritsu-chan left last night for a full day job. Did you forget?” Arashi explains. “The job was decided upon last week.”

“Are you alright, Leader? You approved of such a job.”

“R-Right.” Leo fibs. “Of course, I did, wahaha! They will come back victorious, like always!”

Not that he is aware of when, exactly, they will return; nor what kind of battlefield they are currently fighting on.

Wracking his mind proves hopeless. Everything from the past few days, including most of the previous week, seems to draw a blank. Like sheet music without any notes written on it.

Has he composed anything, recently?

Despite his muse not being here, where has the rest of his inspiration gone? Surely, he isn’t that broken, again?

Arashi and Tsukasa turn to each other uncertainly, concern shining in their eyes.

“They’ll be back soon, Ou-sama. Why don’t you recuperate some more, hm?” Arashi suggests smoothly, pulling out a chair and patting the seat.

Leo accepts the invitation, sitting down and watching his knights situate themselves as well.

“Without the others, we cannot practice our formations. Why not just have vocal practice, today?”

“Sure, Suo~, whatever you want.”

Ah… Perhaps he has fought for too long without rest…

“I’m going to get us some water first. Take it easy until I come back, alright?” Arashi says with a wink, taking steady steps backwards until she is out the studio.

Or… Perhaps it was the aliens!

Faintly, he remembers that the world around him began spinning, colors mixing together like a hurricane and blurring into one, incoherent image. Transcending across time and space takes a lot out of a person. The pressure of the otherworldly magic was too much for his frail, human body to handle, so he blacked out.

That’s right!

There is no way that he would see Izumi’s tears in this world! Nor the utterly helpless look on Ritsu’s face!

He spent the last few days in the aliens’ universe, and his presence in this one was replaced with a copy.

Eyes shining, he looks out the window at the vibrant, cerulean sky. Wispy clouds streak across the atmosphere, like a pathway disappearing and becoming nothing but a distant dream.

Hurried fingers press into the glass screen of a cell phone. After the usual ring shrills in her ears, the call is answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Izumi-chan,” Arashi greets. “What did the doctor say about Ou-sama?”

_“What? Is there something wrong with him? He didn’t get sent back to the hospital, did he?”_

“No… Not, exactly.” Arashi leans her back on the wall, looking down the hallway where Knights’ studio resides. “It’s just… he can’t remember anything from last week. At all.”

Izumi stays silent for a moment. _“Nothing?”_

“Not his and your overnight trip for the magazine and interview shoot that’s today. Or that Ritsu-chan had to replace him in a hurry.”

Arashi hears Izumi sigh on the other end of the line.

_“The doctor said it’s pretty common with people running high fevers. Besides, he was asleep for the majority of those five days. Guess I will have to leave it to you, Naru-kun. It’s Monday now, so we’re already late… but better late than never.”_

“What can I do?”

_“Go thank Kiryu for catching our idiot King before he fell down a flight of stairs. And for taking him to the hospital.”_

A smirk forms on her lips. As prideful as her fellow model is, he gives gratitude where it is due. “You’re not going to tell Ou-sama to do it?”

_“Don’t say anything to him. Let him believe in… whatever strange thing goes on in his head. He hates hospitals.”_

Arashi giggles lightly. “You can count on me~”

**Author's Note:**

> Any of my Twitter followers here?! Remember my "fate" poll with Leo, Izumi, and Ritsu options? Congratulations, you chose who would become sick lol
> 
> Come join me over there~ I'll be doing more random polls for things! @SnowyWinterNght


End file.
